memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Search, Part I (episode)
First appearance Was this episode the first appearance of the Romulans in DS9? Rebelstrike2005 11:09, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) "As well as being the first episode in which Sisko refers to Deep Space 9 as 'home'" - no, he said "we're going home" in "Melora" to Chief O'Brien after the hijacked runabout Orinoco had been secured. 03:34, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Home? "As well as being the first episode in which Sisko refers to Deep Space 9 as 'home'" - no, he said "we're going home" in "Melora" to Chief O'Brien after the hijacked runabout Orinoco had been secured. 03:34, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Fair point. But I think it could be argued that in , when he says 'Let's go home', he's using it in a figurative sense, whereas in , there's much more emotional resonance behind it. He is actively describing the station as his place of dwelling, acknowledging that this is where Ben Sisko's residence is. True, it's a subjective difference based pretty much on semantics, but I personally think there's a valid distinction between the two. – Bertaut talk 01:38, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Though I kind of agree, I think because of the subjectivity we should just remove that line. The rest of the note si fine though.– Cleanse 02:17, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Damn you Cleanse, you're always so sensible. Sickening it is! I've made the change so. – Bertaut talk 22:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::I serve the Founders in all things, as do you. :: ;-)– Cleanse 00:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Removed by anon This was removed by an anon today: :This was the first episode of to air with no other ''Trek series on television. For the next ten episodes (up to ) the series carried the Star Trek franchise alone; the debut of Star Trek: Voyager meant that there were once again two series running concurrently.'' I'm not sure if that's the case, but figured it should be noted here. -- sulfur 18:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :It might be better to say no other "first run" series if it is necessary to note that, but I'm not sure it is.--31dot 21:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Jeri Ryan Is that Jeri Ryan walking the promenade at 11:40? Shouldn't she still have been in the borg collective by that stardate? -- 20:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'm 99% sure that if Jeri Ryan had been on DS9 we would have heard about it by now. 31dot (talk) 23:29, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Removed I've removed 3 notes, as they are (or at least seem to be irrelevant). These are: * Of the fact that the Defiant had a number of design problems, Science Consultant André Bormanis said, "The ''Defiant has its problems because it's a prototype. It was hastily put together in the face of the Borg threat." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In ''The Birth of the Dominion and Beyond featurette found on the DS9 Season 3 DVD, Robert Hewitt Wolfe explained the structure and organization of the Dominion: "The Gamma Quadrant isn't empty, it isn't just a bunch of planets. It's bound together by the Dominion, a very very tough, very smart, very old civilization, run by the mysterious Founders, who are experts in genetic engineering, and who turn out to be Odo's people, the shapeshifters. They then go and engineer these slave races that do their bidding. Essentially, the two main slave races were the 'carrot' and the 'stick'. The carrot being the Vorta, who would come to your planet and say, 'Hey, you're nice people, here's some M-16s and some popcorn, and whatever else you want baby, alcohol, fire-water? All you have to do is sign this little contract and we'll make you cool.' Then there's the Jem'Hadar. So the Vorta say, 'Oh, you don't want to play ball? Then meet these guys. They're gonna kick your ass. " * After deciding not to make T'Rul a recurring character (see below), the producers also decided not to use the cloaking device beyond "The Search, Part I". Indeed, they actually planned to mention early in the season that the cloak had been returned to the Romulans. So certain were they that it wouldn't be used again that they even informed Production Designer Herman Zimmerman and Director of Photography Jonathan West, and told them that they didn't need to design an elaborate lighting rig because the dimming effect seen when the ship is under cloak would only ever be seen once. As such, Zimmerman's set design didn't allow room for West to construct a rig which could contain the set-up necessary for both normal lighting and cloaked lighting. Instead, West had his crew simply manually change the lights for the scenes under cloak. Of course, only a few episodes later, in , the cloak was once again employed, and many times after that, but the set and the lighting rig were never redesigned, so every time the ship went under cloak, West had to have his crew manually change all of the lights, something which he was quite annoyed about. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) I have no doubt whatsoever that the first 2 notes are entirely irrelevant to this particular episode. However, I don't completely understand the third note nor how much (if at all) it relates to this episode, just that it doesn't directly refer to it (though I may be missing something). --Defiant (talk) 10:28, August 11, 2019 (UTC)